You Mean Beauty
by Meffisto
Summary: Gray's late night thoughts about Juvia's body.


_You mean beauty_

Gray woke up to darkness, a curtain of tangled hair covering his face. He raised himself a little and sputtered at the strands that got into his mouth. He found himself weighted down by the still figure resting comfortably on him. He moved the last of the strands away from his face and looked down to stare at the woman who had made his body her pillow.

Juvia slept on as he studied her. He sniggered at the soft snores she made once in a while, moving the soft tangles of hair out of her sleeping face to see her better. Her cheek was pressed against his right pectoral, slightly flustered from the warmth that they shared between their naked forms. Her hand was situated on the other side of his chest, palms down as if to feel his steady heartbeat. Juvia was sentimental that way, even in her sleep.

Gray smirked at the thought. She wasn't the most attractive tonight but he found her slumbering self relaxing him a little. He brought a hand from her waist to caress the splatter of freckles on her bare shoulder, poking her skin. His fingers then tangled within her blue hair, smoothing out the tangles that had formed. In the morning, Gray knew that Juvia would labor over her tresses, making sure that they were soft and free of any obstructions. He bowed his head further to smell the strands wrapped around his hand, smirking when he smelt his shampoo. He moved his touch to the nape of her neck, moving her hair aside. He pressed lightly unto the flesh and at the column of bones, making sure to keep the pressure light but firm. Juvia reacted to his ministrations and grumbled in delight.

Her cold nose scrunched a little and she moved herself to lie higher up against him. She situated herself at the crook of his neck, her warm breath washing over his skin. She made an annoyed huff when he stopped moving his fingers, her long eyelashes fluttering against his skin. Gray took a deep breath, fighting off the pleasure that he felt creeping at the awareness of her warm body pressed tightly against his. When she had moved, she had unintentionally brushed parts of her against him that made it hard for Gray to stay still.

Once he was sure that she was still sleeping peacefully, Gray sighed in relief. He raised the crumpled blanket over her bare back to rest near her shoulders. He willed himself not to think about how graceful the lines and curves of her body was, how utterly seductive Juvia appeared to him even when she was nervously trying to gaze away from his hungry eyes hours ago. He tried not to imagine how pale her skin had looked bathed in moonlight and sweat as he moved over her, rocking into her repeatedly. Gray cursed at his counter-acting thoughts.

He smoothed his palms over the plane of her back, holding her close to him. He knew that Juvia was often embarrassed of her back when they made love. She had most of her scars situated on that area and they had made quite the contrast to her otherwise flawless skin. Some of them stretched and spanned the length of her torso, others were tiny and jagged.

Even with her powers, Juvia could not avoid amassing such wounds. Gray didn't know why she was so worried about them. His scars were twice as many and they were much worse, disfiguring the skin that surrounded them. She had not minded them so why was she so conscious of hers around him.

" _It's different for a woman, Gray-sama"_ She had reasoned to him earlier on when he had started kissing the marks and she had wiggled away, saying that she was uncomfortable. They had discussed it for a bit before Gray let it go, not wanting to get her upset when they were about to get together. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

Now that she slept soundly, he allowed himself to map her marks. He started with the biggest one, extending from the tip of her shoulder blade down to her thigh. He gently stroked the scar, kissing the side of her face at the same time. He moved on to the other ones, giving her a kiss for every one he touched.

Gray wanted to tell her that they were beautiful, that SHE was beautiful. He wanted her to listen to his words and believe them. He may not understand her now but he hoped that with time, she would allow herself to love her body as much as he did.

He didn't care that she thought her breasts were too big or her hips too wide. Gray liked what he saw and no matter how self-conscious she was about her body, the fact that the sight of it made fire run through him and desire lance through his body would never change.

Once he was finished, Gray reached as far as he could, touching her legs. He had always loved her lower extremities. He could feel the toned muscles beneath her supple skin, liking the way her legs weren't too skinny. Gray dragged his hands up the back of her thighs and onto her buttocks, smirking as he lightly slapped her ass. He heard her giggle and exhale against his neck before resuming her heavy breathing.

Feeling the lingers of sleep, Gray rewrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her more firmly against him. Gray wanted this. He wanted a real woman, curves and scars an all. He wanted Juvia like no other and he knew that she needed him in the same way. Before he could succumb to slumber, Gray decided that he would tell her again tomorrow and the day after that and again and again until she would come to believe him. Juvia would be stubborn he knew, but at the same time he could show her with his body and how perfectly they fit.

Juvia was really silly, Gray thought.

 _You're beautiful and I'm gonna say it to you until you're sick of it._


End file.
